Winnie X Dennis: Immortal Love
by Avionon
Summary: Winnie finally visits Dennis 13 years later after the incident with Bela. They still kept in contact with each other though but they haven't seen each other since then. Dennis has feelings for Winnie, but is really shy to let her know how he truly feels for her. Will Winnie feel the same, or has she found someone else? Rated M. There might be sex blah, blah, blah. Just be warned.
1. You are my Zing!

"Wait, wait! Hold up! Winnie is coming over?!" I said in an exciting tone.

"Yes she Dennis, are you okay with that?" Mavis laughed at me because of my reaction. "Oh yes I am fine with that! I haven't seen her for a while now!" It was true; I haven't seen Winnie since the attack that Bela carried out... This was 13 years ago!

"Yes I know Dennis; it has been a long time now. I invited her over to stay for a couple of days. I know her brothers get in the way... of you two." She laughed at me again. I was confused when she said that "What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"It's nothing Dennis. Forget I said that. But she is coming over soon. So, be ready. And clean your room, it's a mess in here" And laughed once again before leaving my room.

At this point, I was really confused. I mean... The way she was saying that was so strange. I thought about it for a moment, but dismissed everything as I was excited to see Winnie again! I quickly cleaned my room, and got ready. I put on my t-shirt that Winnie gave me before she left; it's black and has a paw print on it. I think it is Winnie's paw if I am honest. It is big enough to be the same size as hers. After that, I washed my face and went down to the lobby and waited for her arrival.

An hour had past; it felt like a life time! And she had finally arrived. Once she entered the lobby of the Hotel, she looked around. Nobody was here except for me and her. I think she was hoping that nobody else was there, since she ran towards me on all fours and pounced on me, knocking to the ground. It didn't hurt. She always managed to do it so that I didn't get hurt.

"It's good to see you too Winnie!" I laughed, while she started to lick my face.

"Hello Dennis!" She muttered as she was still licking my face. All in all, I wasn't bothered by her licking my face. I actually sort of liked it. Probably just one of those things you get used to after a while.

"Okay, okay you can stop now Winnie" I laughed. "I am so sorry Dennis. I got carried away" She smiled, and got off of me. She gave me her paw to help me up. Once I was up, and cleaned off the spit from my face, I was really happy to see her. And I could tell she was too. Winnie always did this when she visited me, but this time... It was sort of different.

"Come on! I'll take you to your room." She smiled at me "Okay!"

I sort of thought something was off with Winnie, since she usually called me her Zing. But, she didn't. I was kind of worried if I am honest.

We finally arrived to her room, with all of her things in the room too.

"Here we are!" Winnie looked around in shock "Wait, this is one of the Luxury rooms... I shouldn't have a room like this!" I think Winnie was just really surprised as she has never seen what this room looked like. Only the highest of monsters stayed in these rooms, but was stopped being used for some reason. It was still kept clean though.

"Winnie, it's alright. This is your room. I specifically asked that you got one of the Luxury rooms. So, what do you think?" I laughed with excitement. "I think this amazing! This room is just... Incredible!" She turned around, and looked at me. I honestly couldn't help myself from looking into her eyes. They were just incredible, never mind the room!

I stared into her eyes for so long, and she obviously noticed "What's wrong Dennis?" She tilted her head wondering what was wrong. I coughed from embarrassment "Nothing, nothing. Don't worry about it." I just smiled. Winnie knew I was looking at her "Well, alright then." I was relieved since she didn't push on with another question as to why I was staring at her like that.

"Anyway, Winnie how have you been? Seeing anyone?" I felt myself go red. I didn't even mean to ask the last part of the question. It just slipped out, but I was sort of nervous. Only because of the fact that Winnie stopped calling me 'Zing' this made me think that she found someone. I needed to know though. I was super nervous at this point.

Winnie just smiled at me "What do you mean?"

"You know... Have you found someone, as in have you found your Zing?" I felt really nervous at this point. I just wanted this moment to end and talk about something else.

Winnie smirked at me "No, I haven't found my Zing yet. And to answer your first question, I'm doing amazing since I am here!" She smiled at me. If there was one thing that I missed, it was definitely her smile. And how could I forget those eyes. Everything about her made me so happy.

I knew at this point what these feelings were. I had very strong feelings for Winnie. I think it was safe to say that she was my Zing. I was really shy, and I just didn't want to say to her. At least not yet, not until I feel confident enough

"How have you been Dennis?" She then sat on her bed "I have been okay if I am completely honest." "Huh? Something been troubling you?" she asked in a gentle tone in her voice

"I'm not going to lie to you Winnie. I really missed you" After saying that, I felt really soft fur press into me and she gave me the biggest hug I have ever gotten. "I missed you too" she said softly. She then let go, and told me to leave the room for a moment as she wanted to change her t-shirt. I did this, and came back in.

She had put on her favourite t-shirt, nice bright pink colour with the skull in the middle. "You still have that?" Winnie looked at me "Of course! I'm never giving this away. Just surprised it still fits me, a little tight in the chest area though" I smirked and said to myself "Yeah, no wonder. You have big breas-" I then burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" She asked, laughing at me because I was laughing "Oh nothing. I just thought of something really stupid. Nothing to worry about" I smiled at her. "Well okay then" And she smiled back at me. She gave me a funny look; she did notice I was acting different around her.

"Let's do something!" She asked. "Like what?" I sat down on a chair near the door of the room.

"I don't know... Anything! Hey, why don't we wander the Hotel for a bit?" Winnie stood up and walked towards the door. "Okay sure" I didn't question her, I was just glad to see her again.

I shut her room door behind us, and followed her to the hall way. I really wanted to say to her that my feelings for her were growing out of control. I really wanted to tell her, but I was just shy. But that quickly changed when she just randomly stopped for some reason, gazing into my eyes as if she was holding back a dark secret. But I could tell, behind those eyes contained love for someone.

"Dennis. You know when you asked me if I found my Zing." I just stood and stared at her. I think she has found someone else. But I just went along with it. "Yes I do"

"Well... The truth is. I have found my Zing." She smiled for some reason. I felt like crap when she said those words. I forcefully said "Oh really? Who is it?"

After I said that, I felt her fur press up against me again. I was basically being bear hugged at this point! "You are my Zing Dennis" she gently pushed off of me, but still hugging me as she then gazed into my eyes. I looked into her eyes too "I am not going to delay this any longer Winnie. You are my Zing too. I have really liked you for a long time; I was just really shy to say that I did." I hugged her back, and we held the hug for a solid minute or so before my mom came walking around the corner

"I am so sorry to disturb you both! I'll just... Go somewhere else" Mavis just walked into a random direction.

Myself and Winnie just laughed. "This isn't hard to say, but for some reason it is... I love you Winnie" I felt relieved having finally said it out load, but for Winnie to hear it also.

"Dennis I love you too!" Winnie gave me another bear hug and then let go. "I have also liked you for a very long time

Dennis. Remember when it was my brothers birthday, and I picked you up and thrown you to ground and licked you?" I smiled "Yes I do. You knocked my tooth out" I laughed.

"Well, when I called you Zing, I meant it. I liked you back then, it was just that I didn't know how to express how I felt for you properly. Hence the throwing you around part" She giggled. I laughed too, and gently held her right paw. "I liked you back then too" I smiled at Winnie, as she smiled back.

She then placed the paw I was holding, onto my chest where the paw mark was on my t-shirt. It did match her paw, I knew it did.

"I made this especially for you. I just had to get you something that day before I left. I placed my paw there so it would be close to your heart."

I just melted at this point "Oh Winnie. Thank you so much" I gave her a big hug. Winnie giggled "Don't mention it" And smiled.

I scratched my head, because what I thought of was awkward. But I wanted to do it. "Hey... Can I ask you a question Winnie? Can I kiss you?"

Winnie blushed, and so did I. "Of course you can my Zing"


	2. I love you my Zing

Once she said yes, I felt awkward. But I really wanted to kiss her. I got the courage that I needed, and pulled her close to me. I gazed into her eyes once more, and she gazed into mine too. Feeling her soft fur against me made me feel so happy, and warm.

I leaned in to give her a kiss, to only have Winnie put her paws on my head also leaning in, she really wanted to kiss me too. This made me smile in my mind. Our lips connected, and we held it for a solid minute. After that, we finally pulled away and both of us blushed.

"Oh Dennis! That was amazing, I have been waiting for a long time for you to kiss me!" She gave me another bear hug, and rested her head on my shoulder "I know Winnie, I have been waiting to kiss you too! I hope you liked our first kiss" I laughed, and held her close to me.

"Dennis, it was amazing!" She smiled once more. I then put my hands through her fur, before finally reaching her chin and pushing it up to meet my head level. I then gave her another kiss on lips. Her lips were so soft, with the fur it was incredible.

Once we finished kissing again, I then grabbed her paw "Come on, lets grab something to eat and go to your room!" Winnie smiled at me "Alright!" We both headed towards the kitchen to be greeted by my mom Mavis.

"I see you both have finally told each other how you feel for one another" Mavis looked at me and Winnie.

I looked at her, and felt my face go red "What do you mean? We just hugged because we haven't seen each other in like... 13 years" I insisted.

"Is that so? So why are you holding Winnie's paw so tightly?" I felt defeated, Mavis knew for a fact that I liked Winnie. In fact, I think that was her plan all along. She helped me to finally express how I felt for her.

"Okay fine, yes we have. I think it's safe to say that me and Winnie are a thing now. We go out with each other." I thought this would make my mom react in a negative way, but to my surprise it didn't "Finally! You both showed signs of liking each other for a long time!"

I scratched my head, and I felt Winnie's paw tighten around my hand a little more. She was happy with what I said. "Yep, better late than never" I laughed.

Mavis pointed towards the counter "Dinner is served. I am so happy for you both. You two are so adorable holding hands" Mavis laughed "Anyway, I will leave you both now." And walked out of the kitchen.

Winnie stared at me, and gave me yet another big hug "You really mean it? You want to go out with me?" She said excitedly "Of course I do Winnie. I love you" Winnie kissed me on the lips "I love you too my Zing"

I gently pushed off of her from the hug she held me in "We're finally a thing now!" I said laughing and this time, I gave Winnie a bear hug. She giggled and it made me so happy to hear her laugh. At this point, I knew Winnie was my everything. I would do anything to make her happy.

We finally grabbed our food, and headed towards her room. We wasted our food though, all we did was just talk about us being a thing now.

Me and Winnie sat on the bed "You know, you look beautiful in your t-shirt Winnie" She smiled at me "Thank you my Zing. Well seeing you in the t-shirt that I made for you, I'll admit makes you look sexy" And laughed, but I felt my face going really red "Uhh thanks" I said looking at the paw print.

"While we're admitting things, remember I burst out laughing and you started laughing too?" I shuffled uncomfortably a little as I was embarrassed to admit what I was thinking. "Yes I do Dennis, why?" She tilted her head, waiting for my answer. As Winnie done that, it made me realize how beautiful Winnie is "Well, when you said it was tight around the chest area I was basically staring at your... Breasts..."

Winnie's eyes looked into mine, and then looked away. She was blushing. I could tell "Wow really? Well, they are your property now my Zing" And smiled at me. Once she said that I couldn't help but stare at them "Okay, you can stop looking at them now" Winnie started to laugh "I'm so sorry!" I pleaded but also laughed.

I really wanted to feel them, but out of respect I didn't want to be forceful. I was just happy to be with her, and for her to be finally my girlfriend "I love you so much Winnie" I gazed into her eyes again, and so did she "I love you too Dennis"

Eventually, it was time for us to go to sleep. I was tired, and so was Winnie "Well, time to hit the old dusty trail" I yawned, she also yawned "Yep, I am really sleepy!"

I gave Winnie one last kiss, before walking towards the door to head to my room "Dennis?" She asked, I froze and looked at her "Yes Winnie?" She got off of her bed and walked towards me "Can I sleep with you?" I choked on my own spit when she asked this "Umm yes of course you can Winnie. But my bed isn't really big enough for the both of us"

Winnie's faced dropped a little "But, we can always sleep together here. Besides, your bed is big enough" Her tail started waggling from excitement "Even better" and smiled.

I went to her bathroom and took off my clothes, and only had nothing on except for my boxer shorts. I walked towards the bed that Winnie was sitting on, but I was looking at her staring at me. At this point, she was looking at my bulge. I wasn't even erect, and yet again my face turned red "Umm, do you mind? I know you're staring at my thing..." Winnie hid her face under the covers and said in a soft tone "Sorry Dennis... I couldn't help it"

I just laughed "It's okay, I was looking at your breasts after all. And just like you said, my thing belongs to you Winnie" She them removed the covers from her face and smiled at me. I then jumped on the bed and put the covers over me. I then felt Winnie snuggle into me, but this time I felt her fur against my skin. It was so soft!

"I love you Dennis" Winnie then licked me "I love you too" I said, turning around and hugging her tight. Before finally falling asleep together with the comfort of each other.

* * *

 **Don't forget to leave a review, I take requests. What do you want to happen between Winnie and Dennis?**


	3. Expressing our Love for Each Other

**Authors note:** ** _This chapter is strictly sex. You have been warned! With that being said, enjoy!_**

* * *

Winnie was the first to be awake. I was already up, but I pretended to still be asleep just to tease her. She nuzzled into me to try and wake me up, but I still pretended to be asleep. Winnie then thrown the covers off of me, but still I insisted on being 'asleep' but that was my mistake.

I open my eye to see what she was doing, but she was staring at my bulge. Keep in mind I was still only in my boxer shorts. She then put her paw on my chest, it was warm. And she guided it down to my crotch, and she started to squeeze my bulge feeling how big it was. I jumped a little "Okay, okay, I'm up!" I sat up looking at her.

"I knew you were awake. I just wanted to feel it" And then gave me the cutest smile ever. From her touching my crotch it did give me a slight erection and my face went red. She continued to feel my bulge, and I started to choke on my own spit "Surely you can wait until later Winnie?" Her ears popped up from what I said "Do you mean?!" I laughed "If you want to see it so much, then yes you can. But later!" Winnie finally stopped touching my slight erection "Okay my Zing. I want to see it so much" I burst out laughing "Really? You want to see that much, wow."

Winnie looked into my eyes "I really want to see it" I tried to not give into the temptation and just show her it right now. I knew if I did, then more things would happen than just her looking at my cock. "Tell you what, after we have breakfast then you can see it. My mom won't be up until a good few hours from now"

From those words I think Winnie knew what I meant by that.

We took our breakfast back to Winnie's room. I finished all of it, but Winnie didn't eat much. I think she was really excited to see my cock, but I also knew that she wanted to do more than just look at it.

"I'm going to be honest with you, I have never done anything like this. Or show anyone else my... cock" I said softly. "I haven't either my Zing" From those words, I knew she was my true Zing. She hadn't done anything like this either, it helped calm my nerves down.

Despite her calming my nerves a little, I was still really nervous. I was still in my boxer shorts too, and my bulge was showing Winnie did nothing else but stare at it. This made me blush. I just stared blankly into a wall, I didn't how this situation was going to plan out. "Okay. I suppose you can see what it looks like now my Zing" Winnie's ears popped up with excitement, and crawled across the bed to be next to me. I was really nervous at this point. And Winnie knew I was.

"Dennis, if you don't want me to see it. Then you can say so" She said softly, but I did want her to see it. I wanted her to see her prize if you will...

"Winnie. You can see it. I'm okay with it" I said, and took a deep breath.

All Winnie was wanting was permission to do this, and I gave her it. Winnie then cupped my bulge into her right paw and started to squeeze it but was gentle. She was trying to get me erect, and it worked. She continued to squeeze it feeling how big it was getting. I was enjoying every moment of this, and I made it known by accident "Ohh that feels good" I froze a little realizing what I said.

"I know my Zing. I can tell you're enjoying this" and she giggled slightly. She squeezed it a little more, before finally removing my boxers that was covering by cock. Winnie stared at its length "Wow! Its bigger than I thought it would ever be!" I blushed really hard from hearing her say that. She then cupped my cock again with her paw, and then feeling her soft paw touch my cock felt really good. Her paw was soft, and warm to the touch.

I shut my eyes, from the slight pleasure of her touching it. Before I knew it, I felt this warm and wet feeling on my cock which made this tingling sensation rush down my body. I opened my eyes, and she was licking my cock!

"St- Stop Winnie-" I couldn't take the pleasure of her licking my cock, it just felt so good "Ahhh, Winnie stop. Please" I then felt her warm tongue stop licking my cock.

"Sorry... I... Got really carried away my Zing" She then looked at my cock once again, I swear she had a hungry look to her face. She really wanted my cock. I was in shock, I didn't expect her to be like this at all. I guess she has been fantasizing this for 8 long years.

If I say continue, Winnie will apply do so. But it will lead us to do more things. I thought about this, and I didn't see a downside. "Its okay Winnie. I'm not going to lie, it felt amazing" Winnie smiled "Really?" I smiled at her "Of course I did. I just didn't think you wanted me that bad" I said.

Winnie just gave me the cutest look ever "I do want you Dennis. I don't say anything like this, but I want your cock badly!" Even I was in shock from hearing her say that. I thought about the please of her licking my cock with her soft but rough tongue. I wanted Winnie too, I just didn't make it clear that I did, otherwise it would be awkward. But she has made it pretty clear that she wants me too.

"I want you too Winnie. You can have me." I felt weird saying this, but Winnie loved what I said "Really, you want me as well?" I smiled at her once more "Of course I do" At this response, Winnie crawled a little closer to me and said "Tell me that you want me Dennis" I stared into her gorgeous blue eyes "I want you Winnie"

At this, she crawled onto my body and kissed me on the lips. I felt brave at this point, and I slightly pushed my tongue into her mouth. I thought I was being a little forceful at this point, but she didn't pull away and allowed to put my tongue her mouth. After I did that, I felt her tongue go into my mouth too. My erection got a little bigger, and poked Winnie's leg.

I blushed, and she pulled away "I can see that you're really wanting to do this my Zing" And gave me the cutest smile ever "I do really want to do this Winnie. I want you so badly as well" Once I said that, Winnie took of her pink t-shirt with the skull on it. I then seen her breasts that I was fantasizing about last night.

"Go on my Zing. You can touch them" I did not hesitate and I touched them both. They were big, and once I touched them and let go they bounced ever so slightly. They were perfect! "Do you like them my Zing?" I didn't answer her, and continued to fondle her breasts before moving my head closer and licked her nipple. She moaned a little from this "That answers that question then" She giggled.

I continued to lick her nipple for a few more moments. I then stopped, and touched her breasts more and then traveled all around her body feeling her soft fur while doing so. Winnie moaned a little while I was doing this.

I then felt her grind her pussy against my cock through her pants. This set me off, and I got even harder. I lost my mind at this point and flipped Winnie over so that she was on bottom. She was surprise with this but she never moved, I knew that she was enjoying this. And I was too.

At this point I kissed her on the lips, and then kissed her breasts and made my way down to her panties. I started to rub her off, and this set Winnie off. She then started to moan in pure pleasure. She started to pant like a dog with her tongue hanging and breathing heavily while I was rubbing her pussy.

Just as I was about to take her panties of, she sat up and kissed me pushing her tongue into my mouth again, and I let her. I then found myself on the bottom "I haven't finished with what I started with my Zing" she said in a seductive tone. And then licked my cock again.

I was in pure bliss as she did this, it was the best feeling ever. She then started to lick the tip of my cock, and before I knew it she wrapped her mouth around my dick "Winn- Winnie, be careful with the teeth" I faintly said, I saw her bob her head up and down and then she started to suck. My mind went blank from this, I couldn't take the sheer pleasure. It felt so good!

I don't even know how she managed to keep her sharp teeth away from my dick, but she somehow managed to do it.

What felt like 10 minutes, I started to feel myself cum "Winnie, I'm about to cum" I pleaded, but she just kept sucking and sucking, I then put my head down because of the pleasure of her still sucking my dick.

I came in her mouth, and she seemed to swallow it all. I couldn't believe she swallowed it all "Umm, sorry?" I said, but she didn't care and wiped her mouth "No more kisses for you my Zing" and she giggled.

Winnie then stood up and took off her panties, and showed me her pussy. It was beautiful, and it was also wet. I looked at, and thought to myself 'Oh wait. She will want me to out my dick in there, I don't have any condoms or anything' but those thoughts faded away quickly as she sat on the bed again and spread her legs "Its all yours my Zing"

I then grabbed her furry legs and pulled her close to me. I then started to play with her breasts more and then went down and licked her pussy. I licked her pussy slowly and then I felt her put her paws through my hair and then she wrapped her legs around my head. I then got up and started to kiss her breasts, and I could then feel my dick rub against her pussy.

Winnie looked at me at me, I knew what she wanted. I then insert my erect dick inside of her pussy. I start thrusting, but slowly. She started panting, and moaned in pleasure. I then started to pick up the pace going faster. "Oh Dennis keep going, don't stop!" She was loving every moment of this, and so was I. Her pussy was wet, and warm. It felt so good as I pounded into her.

I then thought about the fact that I wasn't using a condom, but something came over me and I just didn't care.

I continued to thrust in and out of her, picking up more of a pace. This then made her breasts bounce. About 15 minutes of that, I started to feel myself cum, but I had to let Winnie know this as I knew she was close too. "Winnie I'm about to cum" I then started to pull out, but she looked into my eyes "I want you to cum in me my Zing." I was really shocked by this "But, I could get you pregnant!"

"I'm willing to take that risk my Zing, are you?" I wanted to cum inside of her, so I nodded "Yes I am" I said. I then started to thrust slower, pushing my dick deep inside of her, and then before I knew it I started to cum inside of her. I then felt her pussy close on my dick as I came and it set me off once more making me cum even more.

Once done, I then rolled over directly behind Winnie, but still keeping my dick inside of her "That.. Was... Amazing" She said breathing heavily, I laughed and pulled my dick out of her pussy. "Maybe we can do this again sometime?" I said laughing but also catching my breath. Winnie shut her eyes "Of course we can my Zing. I would love too"

We then went under the covers and snuggled into each other, and fell asleep. We had another 1 hour and 30 minutes left before we had to get up, so we needed to recharge our batteries.

'I can't wait to do this again' I thought to myself, before finally drifting off.


	4. Our Future Together

An hour later I finally woke up, and looked over to my Zing Winnie. She was still resting from the fun we had. She was still naked and I put my arm over her, with my hand touching her breasts a little "Hey Winnie, time to get up" I said softly, her ears started to twitch hearing me.

She sat up and yawned exposing all of her sharp teeth, and I gulped and looked down at my dick to make sure it was still there "Oh thank god!" I said out loud. "What is it?" Winnie asked but I laughed "When I seen you yawn, you're sharp teeth were showing, so I was making sure my dick was still attached to me" I laughed once more. Winnie just giggled and smiled "You're silly Dennis, my teeth may be sharp but I know what I'm doing" and then she winked at me.

I smiled at her, and pulled her close to me and I hugged her. Feeling her warm fur press against my skin felt great. I loved Winnie so much, she was my everything. "I love you Dennis" she said, and I just kissed her on the lips. But Winnie pulled me in for a extra long kiss and pushed her tongue into my mouth. I love it when she does that.

"Come on, lets get cleaned up and have breakfast... or lunch" I said jumping out of bed, forgetting I was naked "Oh my god!" Winnie said. I looked at her "What's wrong?" she just looked at my bulge again "You're not even erect and it still is big!" I winked at her "You know it my Zing" I laughed "Come on, lets have a shower together"

Winnie's ears flopped up and she started to wagging her tail with excitement "Okay Dennis!" she said with enthusiasm.

 **Meanwhile**

Dracula headed down to the Luxury Room hallway with Mavis and stopped "Wait. What is that smell?" He said out loud "What smell?" Mavis asked "You can't smell that? It's coming from that room down there!" And pointed to the room that Winnie and Dennis was in.

"Smells like sweat, and sex" He said jokingly but he knew he was right. Mavis stared at him "I wouldn't be surprised if they had sex. They have liked each other for a long time, not to mention they have been talking on their phones for 13 years that Johnny gave them. It was going to happen either way" Mavis shrugged.

Dracula laughed "You owe me 10 dollars. I knew they would have sex once they were reunited together" Mavis sighed, "Fine, here" and gave him 10 dollars. "I should known they would, their feelings for each other was really strong. God I'm so stupid" Dracula laughed "It was obvious they were going to!" Mavis nodded and walked away and shouted "I'll win the next bet whenever we have one" and trailed away

Dracula laughed and shouted back "No you won't!" before heading to the Kitchen.

 **Back to Winnie and Dennis**

Winnie joined me in the shower, I then turn it on and we both feel the nice hot water splash on us. I hug her from behind, and she feels my bulge press against her ass. Her paw slowly drifts down squeezes it again, getting me slightly erect "Do you mind?" I said laughing, and then I gently squeeze her breasts. She liked it. "We can do it again later, if you want to so badly Winnie" she then turned around and kissed me, but this time I was ready for her to push her tongue into my mouth, as she did this and I also pushed my tongue into her mouth. "Lets get cleaned up Zing Zing" she said.

After 20 minutes of being in the shower, we got dried off. As Winnie put on her pink t-shirt with the skull on it again "You're body is simply amazing Winnie" she blushed "Thank you Dennis, and you too. Especially your dick" and smirked at me. I smiled, and then grabbed her right paw "Lets get something else to eat, I am starving!"

"Me too!" she said. We both walked to the Kitchen hand in paw together, and we seen our lunch sit on the counter. Then Dracula appeared "I see you both are finally a thing now" Dracula said, he sounded happy that we were finally going out "Yes we are" and then I kissed Winnie on her furry cheek. She blushed as I did this, but she liked it.

"Awww so cute, young loves makes me want to vomit! Jokes aside I knew you guys would get together. Just like I was hinting when we took you on that little trip with Frankenstein, Wayne, Griffin and Murray remember?" I smiled "Of course I remember, Blobby went with us too!" I laughed "Yes, lets not talk about Blobby with his scooter." Dracula also laughed.

"Anyway, I'll leave you two love birds be. Congrats to you both!" And he walked out of the kitchen and disappeared.

"Wow, everyone is really happy that we are going out with each other" I said while grabbing a plate. Winnie nodded "Yes, I guess it was just one of those things that they knew was going to happen. It was strange, my mom and dad said the exact same thing" And she also grabbed a plate, and we started to head back to her room. "What do you mean" I asked "Well, my mom and dad said 'Have fun, and don't be afraid to show your true feelings! Bring us some grand kids. I was so confused when they said that. I guess I know what they mean now" and she laughed.

"Yup! Wait, on the point though. Would you like kids?" I asked, scratching my head. I wasn't bothered if she did, in fact I would love to have kids with Winnie. I knew we were going to be together forever. "Of course, I mean if you want to." Winnie smiled at me "I would love to have kids with you Winnie."

"This is awesome though! I mean, if we do our son or daughter could be a vampire or even a werewolf! I only see two positive outcomes here, either the Dracula bloodline continues or the Werewolf bloodline continues. I'm fine with either or" I said proudly. Winnie smiled "You're so sweet Dennis. Well, whatever outcome we have, Werewolf or Vampire. We'll be together" she then leaned in and kissed me on the cheek like I did in the kitchen.

We finally arrived to her room, we sat on her bed, we started eating and started to talk about us having kids. It was great, talking about the future that we will have together. I love Winnie so much, and I know she loves me too. We are meant for each other.


	5. We did it again!

**Authors Note:** ** _Again, this Chapter is strictly sex! You have been warned! With that being said, please enjoy!_**

"I don't know, I think if our kid was a Werewolf it would be so cool!" I said with enthusiasm. I didn't just say that to make Winnie happy, I meant it. "Dennis you're so sweet. I'm going to be happy either way" She said, and smiled at me.

I then took Winnie's plate over to the side, and then jumped back onto the bed. Winnie stood up, and went to pick up the smallest piece of food that fell off the plate, and put it in the bin. But as she bent down to pick it up, I got a full view of her ass. I seen everything, even her butthole. I think Winnie wanted me to see this, it was so intentionally done too, so I knew she was hinting to have sex again.

Seeing her butthole made me nervous for some reason, I got off of the bed and walked over to Winnie and gave her a hug. Then a thought came into my mind 'Wait, I hope she isn't hinting for me to actually pound her butthole. If she does, I'm going to lose my fricken mind' but I just held the hug for a bit. "I love you Winnie" I said, and gently let go of her and walked towards her bed.

I then felt her press her fur behind me, and she grabbed my bulge from behind and squeezed it. This was a clear hint that she was wanting sex again. I was happy that she was, because I wanted to have sex with her again. "I'm presuming this is a Werewolf thing?" I said jokingly "Oh shut up, if you didn't enjoy me touching your dick then you would tell me. But, I'm not hearing any complaints" She said giggling.

Winnie knew me well, I did love it. And I knew for a fact that she did too. "Winnie, I love you so much. You are my everything. You make me so happy" I then felt Winnie lick my neck with affection "I love you too Dennis. I have been waiting for so long to be finally with you. And now I'm here with you. My Zing!" She then continued to lick my neck for a bit, and then she started to squeeze my bulge again. "We're going to have sex again?" I said excitedly, again I'm not lying I wanted Winnie again. And she wanted me to "Yes we are!" She said giggling, she then let go of my bulge, and I then heard her slide off her t-shirt. I then turned around, and the first thing I seen was her big breasts. I then squeezed her breasts, and pulled her close to me. I then pushed her against the wall gently, and guided my hand down to her pussy, and I started rubbing.

Winnie started moaning, and breathed heavily with her tongue hanging out. I then pulled her in and kissed her pushing my tongue into her mouth. I then tried to pull away, but before I could she also pushed her tongue into my mouth. I then got an erection from all of this, and Winnie pulled away looking at it. She wanted to lick it, but I wasn't finished with her yet.

I then put my finger into her pussy, and start fingering her. Winnie then starting panting from the pleasure, and I kept fingering her. "Denn- Dennis, stop. Its my turn" she said. I wasn't going to stop her any longer, it was time for her to have her way with me.

I then lay on the bed, and relaxed as I feel her her grabbing my erection. She started to rub it with her soft paw, and it felt so good. I shut my eyes, and then I felt that same sensation rush down my body as she licked my cock with her tongue. She kept licking, and licking. While she was doing this I was gripping the bed covers as the sensation was rushing down my body. Her tongue felt great on my dick.

Then she stopped, I don't think she wanted me to cum just yet, but then she lay her warm furry body on top of mine also feeling her breasts push against my chest. "Can I ask you something Dennis?" I gazed into her beautiful blue eyes, and I guided my hand around her furry cheek. "Of course you can Winnie, what is it?" I asked.

I knew what she was going to ask, I knew she wanted me to do it. But I played along with it. "Will you... Do my behind?" She asked, and looked away. Despite me knowing what she mesnt, I wanted her to say it "What do you mean?" Winnie then gazed into me my eyes "I want you to... Fuck me... But, I want you to fuck my butthole..."

"Are you sure you want me to fuck you there Winnie?" I asked, but she nodded "Yes I do" Winnie then sat up, and her ass pressed against my dick. But, dick was already level with her butthole and I felt my dick go into her butthole. I then started to moan, and so did Winnie. But she got off, before it went in any deeper.

I looked at her wondering why she got off, but she then got off of the bed, and held onto the edge raising her ass. "Oh, you want me to be directly behind while I do it. Okay" I said, and then got off of the bed. As I got behind her, my dick got a little more bigger as I lined her up. I then slowly insert my cock into her butthole, and all sort of sensations rushed down my body. Her butthole felt great! Winnie started moaning as I went in deeper, with her usual panting soon following.

I then start to thrust in and out of her butthole, at this point her butthole was swallowing the length of my dick and it felt amazing! Winnie started howling, which set me off. "Faster Dennis!" She said, and I lifted her left furry leg, and started to pound into her butthole faster. I then began going slow again and then picking up the pace again.

What felt like 20 minutes of pure pleasure I started to feel myself cum. I pulled out, and then thrown Winnie onto the bed. I then bring her furry legs close to me, and insert my dick into her pussy. This set off Winnie, and she through her head back from the pleasure of be pounding into her pussy.

"Winnie I'm close!" I said "Do it inside of me Zing Zing!" Even if she didn't want me to cum in her, I wouldn't have been able to pull out in time. I then pushed my dick into her, cumming into her pussy and womb. It felt great!

I then pulled out, and hugged Winnie. "Bett- better than the first time we did it" Winnie said laughing catching her breath. I was speechless, I knew I pushed way to deep into her, that I did cum into her womb. But knowing so, made it that much hotter I thought.

"I agree" I finally said laughing. Winnie turned to face me, as she licked her lips. I looked at her as she did it, thinking of how her tongue felt like inside of my mouth. "Can I ask you something Dennis?" Winnie shyly said. "Sure, of course Winnie" I said hugging her.

"Well, I think your mom said to you that I will be staying here for a few days. But the truth is, I will be staying her for at least 4-5 years here." I was over the moon when she said this. 5 long years with my beautiful, gorgeous and sexy Winnie! "Oh, how come" I asked.

Winnie smiled "Well, my mom and dad have more kids and there isn't enough room for me anymore. So, I asked Mavis if I could stay longer, and she says. I also have my parents approval of this too." And smiled once more. I pulled her into a massive hug, and held her tight "5 years together Winnie. It's going to be the best 5 years of our life!" I said proudly.

Winnie giggled "Yeah! But once we have kids, it will be even better!" She said, and this made me happy to here. "You know Winnie, I wonder if our kid... Or kids will be a lot like you. You just have an amazing personality that I just adore so much!" I said laighing.

"Awww thank you Dennis." She said licking my face. "What made you say that we are going to have more than one kid?" She asked. "Well, I can tell that you like sex a lot." I burst out laughing "I'm kidding, I'm kidding. You just never know" Winnie giggled, as I pulled her into another warm hug. Her fur was so soft, and comforting. "I love you Winnie" I said still hugging her. She nuzzled into me, resting her head on my chest, then she started licking my nipple! I just let her do it, I couldn't complain. I wasn't bothered by it.

"Come on, lets go for another shower!" Winnie said excitedly!


	6. My Gift for You Winnie

Once we finished our shower, we got dried off. I was the first person to put fresh clothes on, but Winnie was taking her time. As she did this, I kept staring at her. Her body was perfect, she was perfect. Everything about Winnie was absolutely perfect!

I continued to stare at her, as she dried off the remaining parts of her fur that was still wet. "Enjoying yourself my Zing?" Winnie asked. My stare broke off, and I looked around "Ummm... Yes? I was just admiring your beauty Winnie" I said with a smile. She giggled "Thank you Dennis! And you too, your body looks sexy" she said winking at me. I had no idea as to what she was talking about, and I looked down then realizing that I didn't even put a t-shirt on!

My face faintly went red, I then stood up and rummaged through my drawers and found a yellow t-shirt. But I felt Winnie's paw touch my shoulder, and then she turned me around kissing me, yet again putting her tongue into my mouth. "Put that back my Zing I have something else for you. And no, its not sex related" and then she giggled at me. I just smiled.

Winnie went through her belongings and then took out a t-shirt for me, she then got me to hold my hands out and then gave me it. I unfolded the t-shirt and saw the cutest thing. It was a light blue colored t-shirt that had text on it saying 'Together forever' with Winnie's paw print on it again. I quickly put it on, and then hugged her tight. "I love you Winnie!" She held the hug for a moment longer "I love you more! I'm glad you like it Dennis" and then she gently pushed off of me and smiled.

"You know, you're not the only one with presents" I said laughing, Winnie's ears flopped up with her tail wagging excitedly "You have something for me?" She said. "Of course I do! I still owe you from the first t-shirt that you gotten me!" I then quickly ran to my room, and grabbed what I needed before bursting into Winnie's room "Freeze!" i said laughing, I think Winnie got a fright as she was on the bed with her head popping up wondering who barged in "You scared me!" She said, and giggled "Sorry Winnie, close your eyes" I said softly.

Winnie looked at me for a second, and then closed her eyes "I swear if you do what I think you're going to do, then I'm not going easy on you" As she said this I burst out laughing "I'm not! Trust me, you're going to like it" I then gently tucked my hand behind her neck moving some fur out of the way, and unhooking her collar that she had on her neck. I then kissed her furry neck, and put on her brand new collar. "Okay, you can open them now Winnie" I said, having a big grin on my face.

Winnie looked at her brand new collar, and gently touched it seeing the small text on the metal disc of the collar. 'Winnie and Dennis' with a love heart around it. "Oh Dennis I love it! Thank you so much!" I then felt myself being bear hugged by her, as she kissed me repeatedly on the cheeks before I finally reaching my lips. Both of our tongues went into each others mouth, and then we pulled away embracing each other for a moment. I then felt her furry forehead press against mine, I broke the silence "I'm glad you like it Winnie. This was very hard to make" As I said this, she looked at me surprised "Wait, you made this especially for me? A collar?!" I looked at her cute facial expressions, and laughed "Yes I did. As I said, I love you Winnie. And I will do anything for you... I know you didn't ask for this, but I had to get you something" Pausing for a breath, I felt Winnie's paw feel my soft curly hair, and then she pulled me in for another hug.

"I love it Dennis, thank you so much. I'm never taking it off! This is my new collar. I liked my one with the 'A' on it though, perhaps we can give it to our Werewolf pup if we do have one?" She said, smiling. I felt my heart melt as she said this, Winnie was just so cute! "That would be amazing Winnie, plus you could never throw that out. You've had that since we were kids!" Notifying her, since technically her collar was older than me "You have a point my Zing. Hey, I thought of a name for our kid if it is a Werewolf. I have only thought of a name for a boy though" Winnie said, sitting on her bed. She still didn't wear any jeans or trousers. Her t-shirt was long to cover everything, but I could see her panties, and her pussy pressing through them. It turned me on a little, but I controlled myself.

"What name are you thinking of?" She giggled, yet again I think she somehow knew that I was staring at her pussy. "I was thinking of naming him Wumbo?" Winnie burst out laughing once she said this, and I did too. "No way, we're calling him that" I said, with a tear running down my eye because of laughing so hard.

"Maybe we should think of a name when you're actually pregnant Winnie" I blushed and winked at her, she winked back.


	7. Who is Coming Over?

"You're so certain that you will get me pregnant Zing Zing" Winnie said giggling. I nodded, and laughed "Well, yeah. I'm not saying that since we had sex twice will get you pregnant but I know we will be having a lot more sex. Besides, we have five years" I then winked at her, and smiled. Winnie just gave me one of her cute smiles "Well, I'm happy to have a Werewolf... Or Vampire kid with you Dennis. I can't wait" She then hugged me, and licked my cheek.

"You know, I'm really surprised that your parents said to bring them grand kids" I said as she licked my cheek again, just feeling her fur press against me made me feel so happy. Reminds me of home, and being with someone that is so precious to me. I love Winnie so much. For a while, I stared into Winnie's blue eyes for a little, she did the same to me. "You're surprised? My jaw dropped, I couldn't believe what I heard from them" both of us started laughing.

"Sorry it took 13 years for me to finally tell you how I felt about you." I sort of felt guilty as it seemed like I made Winnie wait for 13 years, even though I didn't. It just felt like that to me. "Don't be silly Zing Zing, we were young before and we didn't know how to express how we felt about each other then. We were still kids remember, you know back then you liked this awful cartoon" Winnie burst out laughing, I just stared at her trying to keep a straight face "Hey! Now you're crossing the line here" I said, but then laughing. "But yes, you are right Winnie. We did talk on the phone a lot though. Better than nothing I guess"

Winnie nodded "Yep, but being face to face and smelling you is way better! Your dad really helped us out giving us those phones" she then randomly hugged me, and squeezed hard making me gasp for air. But it wasn't hurting me or anything "Ye- Yeah..." I could barely say anything trying to breath. "Sorry Dennis. Speaking of your dad, where is he?" she asked with a hint of serious curiosity on her face. "Visiting his family, my mom is going to meet him tomorrow, and then they are coming here. My dad doesn't know about us yet, so that will be a big surprise for him"

"Yes I know. I don't see the big deal, we have liked each other for so long. Wasn't it really obvious? People are acting like they never saw us constantly looking at each other or hugging. Or even when we danced before I left!" Winnie did have a point though, "I'm pretty sure it was just a surprise for people since it took us so long to finally be going out with each other."

I then hugged her, hearing her heartbeat. But, our moment was interrupted as my mom walked in with Dracula. "Guess what you two? Grandpa Vlad is visiting us today!" My mom said with a grin on her face, but Dracula's face wasn't happy. I burst out laughing "Why isn't he happy?" Winnie and I looked at each other, still holding each other close.

"I now, owe Vlad 10 dollars" Dracula in a unhappy tone. "Why?" I responded "Well... I put in a bet that you both would be 'boyfriend and girlfriend' within 8 years. But grandpa Vlad said 13 years... He was cheating, somehow he was." My mom just glanced at us as I was holding Winnie close to me, and smiled at us both "You're both so cute!" and smiled once more.

Me and Winnie didn't know what to say "Oh please Mavis, spare us the cuteness for another time. Look at Dennis, he is holding her close to him. Did you get a good look? Well good, because news flash they are going out with each other!" Dracula said this sarcastically, but in a joking way. Winnie giggled at his remark of me holding her close to me. I didn't mind though, mainly because I was holding her close to me.

"Anywho, let me get the both of you something to eat" My mom said with excitement, despite us recently eating I was still starving, and so was Winnie. "We would like that mom, thank you so much" I said. "We'll leave you both to it" And they both walked out of our room.

"Ummm... You can let me go of me now Dennis" Winnie said laughing "What if I don't want to let go?" I asked, but she just laughed "Well, I guess I'm going to be in your arms for a while then" and giggled at me. I finally let go of her, and smiled. "I cant wait to see uncle Vlad, it has been a while since he visited the hotel too. And, I want to see Vlad's reaction to us" Winnie laughed "I want to see Dracula give him the 10 dollars" She said laughing. It has honestly gotten to the point were they are putting bets on us finally getting together, great. I wasn't bothered by this however, it was sort of funny.

"I was thinking Winnie, perhaps later we could visit your old tree house after we get something to eat? You know, go on a trip down memory lane?" I got an instant response from her "Yes!" Of course me being me, I was a little surprised myself. "That was interesting" laughing at how quick her response was. "I was going to suggest that we did go and visit the tree house. I just didn't get around to saying it just yet" she said giggling.

To be honest, I was a little nervous visiting the tree house. Only because it has been so long since we both have been there. But, it was time we did. Hand in paw, together looking at the past. I then glanced over at Winnie, once again realizing how beautiful she was. "I love you so much Winnie" But she didn't say anything, instead she just walked towards me and pulled me in for a kiss. I loved kissing her so much, it was just great and it made me feel so happy.

"I love you too Dennis" She finished, after kissing me. Thoughts came into my mind, now that being with Winnie we would be together for ever. And I couldn't wait to spend my whole entire life with her. I love her so much.

After those thoughts, I began to think of grandpa Vlad visiting us and seeing us holding each others hands... Or paw... It is going to be really funny.


	8. Will You Be Mine?

**_Authors note: There is some minor sex references in this Chapter. You have been warned! With that being said, please enjoy!_**

* * *

A few hours went by, me and Winnie were just sitting in the lobby waiting for grandpa Vlad to arrive. Winnie and I just spoke about us having kids, which then led to talking about having sex again. We really couldn't control ourselves, which was a hint that we were going to do it later again. I was excited.

Shortly after we changed the topic again, we were surprised with the Lobby door swinging open with smoke appearing at the entrance. Only one person we know likes to make dramatic appearances like that. "Grandpa Vlad!" I said running towards him as he appeared with my hand in paw with Winnie.

"Hey Dennis and... Winnie?" He then looked at me holding her paw, and then gave me one of his stares "I knew it! You both are now with each other after all these years of texting, and sexting" He added while laughing. Me and Winnie blushed very hard from hearing him say this "Uhh yeah, we're officially boyfriend and girlfriend!" I said proudly. Grandpa Vlad smiled "Well its about time you two! If you both were not going out by the time I arrived here, I would be getting your act together Dennis! But, looks like you made the move already. I'm proud of you Dennisovich. And, how could I forget, you too Winnie"

Winnie and I just smiled, I then pulled Winnie close to me as grandpa said the magic words that we wanted to hear. "Now, where is my son Drac? I believe he owes me money for a bet we made 13 years ago!" Winnie giggled, and so did I "He will likely be in the Kitchen, he is obviously expecting you, so he might try and give you food to make up for the bet" This time, I giggled and so did Winnie.

"Is that so? You can't fool me! I may be an old man... Vampire, but you can't trick me that easily" He added. I giggled again, but then Winnie asked a question that I have been wondering too "Vlad, why is everyone so happy that we are going out now? And, how did you make an accurate guess on 13 years?" It was a good question I thought, and it was!

"You see Winnie, I knew from the beginning that you liked Dennisovich. It was clear from his side, that he liked you too. Everyone knew, but they didn't think it would be something. Apart from me, Mavis, and Dracula. But, what made it clear to me was that Dennisovich liked you so much, I know this because I was walking by his room about 3 years ago now and heard him say that he missed you." Grandpa Vlad stopped for a breath, and I started to feel my face blush, but I felt Winnie's paw squeeze my hand and I looked at her, and she gave me one of her cute smiles.

"Anyway, enough of that. All you need to know Winnie is that he loves you very much. And, on that note. Why don't you both kiss each other. I mean, I get it if you're to chicken Dennisovich, and don't want to do it" By this, he was testing me. He knew I hated being challenged to do something, but then say I won't do it. But I did! "Challenge accepted!" I said out loud, and pulled Winnie close to me, and pressed my lips against her furry lips. I caught Winnie by surprise, but she enjoyed it.

"Alright, alright you both can stop now. Geeez, I said kiss not make out. I'll leave you both to it then I guess" Grandpa Vlad laughed, and headed for the kitchen to get his earning from the bet. I looked at Winnie, she was dazed from the surprise kiss, but she loved it. I clicked my fingers bringing her to reality "You okay Winnie? You liked that kiss didn't you?" smiling at her. Winnie's daze broke, and dove in for another kiss pushing her tongue into my mouth finally pulling away "Yes I did Zing Zing! Please, do that more often" she said giggling.

I nodded, and laughed but then feeling her squeeze my crotch. I smiled at her, knowing that this was the cue for some fun. I kissed her more, before finally making our way to her bedroom. Once we got in, she threw me on the bed. I then saw her take off her t-shirt, I looked down at her pussy and seen that it was already wet. "Looks like this is going wild" I said, laughing. Winnie laughed too, but then feeling her body lay on top of mine feeling her soft fur on my skin.

 ** _1 year later_**

 **Winnie's POV**

I woke up, feeling a little sick. I turned around, seeing Dennis sleeping. Before getting up to go to the toilet, I leaned over and licked Dennis on the cheek. Once I got into the toilet, I looked at myself in the mirror. I noticed that my belly gotten a little bigger, but I knew this was from all the eating I have been doing lately. Dennis's mom just keeps making us food. I sighed, but that wasn't the only thing that I was snacking on, looking into the bedroom, but I noticed that the covers were off of Dennis, and I could see his bulge. It looks amazing, and big even though it wasn't erect!

I looked at myself again, feeling my belly with my paw. "Looks like I need to stop eating" I said while laughing. I then made my way back into bed, with my Zing. Once I put the covers over me, I neatly placed it over Dennie too. But, before I knew it I felt Dennis's hand reach around my waist pulling me closer to him. I felt his bulge press against me, but smiled before finally drifting off to sleep.

 **Normal POV**

I woke up next to Winnie, feeling so happy because this was the day that I was going to give Winnie a treat, but ask her a question that I know she won't say no to! I flipped Winnie on her back, lucky she was a heavy sleeper, if she wasn't this wouldn't work. I spread her furry legs open, and went on top of her grinding my now erect dick against her pussy. This made her moan a little "Winnie, time to get up" I said excitedly. She opened her eyes, and saw me grind my dick against her pussy. She just looked at me, but moaned in pleasure "I- I'm up! Easy, I just got up!" I acknowledged this, and stopped but still laid on top of her. I leaned in and kissed her furry lips, and smiled.

"Winnie, I have something for you" I said this with a big grin on my face. "What is it my Zing?" She yawned exposing all of her sharp teeth again, but this didn't bother me anymore. In fact, I admired everything about her. I love her so much. At this, I pulled out a ring, and held it in my hand "Winnie... My Zing. Will you marry me?" At this, I then felt myself being flipped over with Winnie on top of me now, feeling her lick my face over and over again. I knew what this meant, and was really happy "Of course I will Dennis! Yes! Yes I will!"

Winnie and I started kissing, I then stopped gently grabbing her paw and putting the ring on her. It was a ring with the tip in the shape of a heart with it inscribed 'My Zing Dennis' I then pulled out my ring to match hers, which had on it 'My Zing Winnie' I placed it in her paw so that she could look at it. She gave me the biggest grin, she was overwhelmed with emotions, I could see it in her face. But so was I! Winnie then looked at me and said "Where did you have that?" But I laughed "Nowhere" I quickly said. Winnie then kissed me, pushing her tongue into my mouth. I loved the feeling of her tongue in my mouth.

"Can I put it on you my Zing?" She said, and I nodded. She put it on my finger, we then finally snuggled into each other on her bed. This was then that I noticed that her belly was pressing against mine, I looked at it noting that it has gotten slightly bigger "Wow, are you eating to much Winnie" I said laughing, but she snuggled into me more feeling her belly press against mine even more "Yup! I need to lay off of the food" She said jokingly. I nodded, and laughed "Yeah you do" then kissing her furry forehead.

We looked at each other for a while, we were so happy. "I love you Dennis" She nuzzled her nose into me, and I smiled "I love you more Winnie" hugging her. Winnie's ears flopped up, and then she smiled at me "Time for a shower I think my Zing. Lets go!" Jumping out of bed. Winnie loved taking showers with me for some reason, don't get me wrong. I loved taking showers with her too "Hey wait for me!"


	9. You're What?

**_A week later_**

 **Winnie's POV**

I woke up really early, feeling really hungry. I rolled over and seen Dennis sleeping, still holding on to me. I swear, he thought I was a real life teddy bear to him. I leaned over and licked his cheek, and went to the bathroom. At this, I felt heavier. I rubbed my belly, realizing that it has gotten bigger compared to the way it was last week. But I have been laying off the snacks. I then went to the mirror and stood side ways, and looked at my belly. "It has gotten bigger!" I said out loud, then hoping that I didn't wake up Dennis.

I continued to feel my belly, seeing how big it has gotten... "I must be... Pregnant?" I said out loud again, but made sure Dennis couldn't hear this time. I continued to feel my belly, and nodded. I must be pregnant, there is no other logical explanation as to how my belly has gotten bigger like this. I smiled, and was incredibly excited. But I didn't know if I should tell Dennis now. I will keep it a secret until I think it is the right time to tell him. Or until he realizes. It's not going to be hard to realize though since my belly is going to get bigger.

I felt my belly again, and went back to bed. Once I was situated under the covers, I felt Dennis put his arm around my waist again resting his hand on my belly. I blushed a little from this, and thought about what our kid would look like... I am so excited!

And then finally drifting off to sleep.

 **Normal POV**

I woke up, as I would with the love of my love Winnie. I was so excited, since in a few days we are getting married. I have everything ready, my suit is ready, Winnie is ready. It is going to be perfect!

I then realized my hand was resting on Winnie's belly, and thinking that it has definitely has gotten bigger. I thought about it for a moment, and gently spread my hand on her belly. This woke her up though. She yawned exposing all of her sharp teeth "W- What are you doing my Zing?" I quickly retreated my hand off of her stomach and smiled "Oh nothing. Sorry, did I wake you?"

Stupid question, because I knew I did. Despite her being a heavy sleeper she does sometimes wake up almost instantly. I just smiled at her, and she looked at me with a puzzling face "Whats wrong Dennis?" But I just laughed "Are you eating while I am asleep my Zing?" and then laughed again. But Winnie just smirked "I haven't! Honestly, I really don't know what is going on" She then sat up, giving me a full view of how big her belly has gotten "Wow. It has gotten really big. Very strange" I raised an eyebrow, the thought crossed my mind that she was perhaps pregnant but I was unsure or not convinced at this point. She just must have been snacking during the night, I have been doing it too.

I then continued to feel her belly, since it is bigger I was somewhat amazed by this "Do you mind?" Winnie said staring at me but also laughing. "Sorry my Zing" I said, quickly retreating my hands off of her belly. I then jumped out of bed "Come on, lets have some breakfast!" Today, I was really excited for some reason. I am with the love of my life, and everything is perfect. I honestly thought nothing could get even better!

Winnie jumped out of bed, and this was then I got a shock. Her belly had a pretty big bump which bounced ever so slightly. I raised an eyebrow "Perhaps you don't need breakfast" I then laughed and grabbed Winnie's paw "I told you, I haven't been snacking at night!" She laughed, and then we both walked towards the kitchen hand in paw. Grandpa Vlad was also eating his breakfast.

Grandpa Vlad then spat out his food as he looked at Winnie "What is going on here Winnie?" He said laughing, but Winnie blushed. This made me curious "Don't ask... I really don't know why its like this" Winnie then rubbed her belly with her pink t-shirt on, which was stretched out because of the size of her belly. Grandpa Vlad laughed "Oh sure, I'm sure you don't know. Just, be careful Winnie" Grandpa Vlad then took his plate, and left us alone together.

I stared at Winnie, wondering what was actually going on with her. Then the thought finally crossed my mind, but my face went red thinking about it. "Can I ask you something my Zing" My face was red, but I felt myself calm down a bit. "Of course you can Zing Zing" She then hugged me, but then feeling her belly press against mine. "This question is about this situation... Are you pregnant?" The amount of relief I got from this was insane. I wanted to know, if she was I was going to lose my mind!

Winnie blushed and smiled, and grabbed my hand and placed it on her belly "Yes. I am my Zing" My eyes widened hearing those words. "Yes! I knew it! You're going to be a mom, and I'm going to be a dad!" I shouted this out way to loud, and then hearing someone clap. I turned around, and it was my dad Johnny. "Congrats little dude!" He said, smiling at me and Winnie. My mom soon followed, and smiled at both of us "My little monster has grown up" and held my dad's hand. Winnie and I blushed so hard, it was blatantly obvious.

"Don't by shy little man, this is amazing news! I arrived just in time" Placing his precious backpack on the ground. I smiled, and then hugged Winnie tight. Winnie laughed "Easy, I don't want to suffocate from love and kisses!" This made me smile, and laugh. My mom, walked over with my dad and we had a massive group hug. We all then heard, the kitchen door opening. We looked and it was Dracula "What is going on in here?" He said. I smiled at him "Winnie is pregnant!"

"Yes, well I guess that would explain the exciteme-... Wait what?" Dracula then smiled at all of us "Great, more kids. That's all we need" He said jokingly, but we all laughed. "Congratulations to you both!" He said, before having to help one of the zombies replacing the old rug that was in the hallway. "Look at you Dennis! All grown up now, standing with your soon to be wife Winnie!" Me and Winnie blushed at this remark, and smiled.

"You have been gone for a while dad. Where have you been?" I asked. "Long story little man, parents were bugging me to help out with the house and other stupid stuff. It was boring!" He finally paused for a breath and kissed my mom. "Anyway, good to see that you're together. Haven't seen you in a long time Winnie. You're all grown up too! Seems just like yesterday you were dancing with Dennis after the Bela incident" Winnie went red remembering that she danced with me.

"It was a long time ago, but I still remember. I will never forget" She added. "I don't think all of us will forget anytime soon. Come on Mavis, lets leave the new 'Mom and Dad' be, and have a chat. I have awesome things to show you!" At this, my mom and dad disappeared with his backpack hearing their voices finally fade away. I looked at Winnie, she was standing there with her paws cupped just like the way she did it when she said that she had 300 hundred brothers.

It was so cute, I quickly pulled her in for a hug and kissed her pushing my tongue into her mouth. We then grabbed our breakfast and sat in the kitchen and ate it there. "You know Dennis, they say sex is great while I'm pregnant" I dropped my spoon and looked at her "You're kidding right?" I said this, somehow in a funny way as it made Winnie laugh. She just nodded and I smiled "I guess we'll get round to doing that soon then. But not now Winnie, we have a lot of planning to do! You know, the big day is almost here. Only 2 more days!" I said excitedly.

Winnie smiled "Yes I am more than excited than you though Dennis! I have been dreaming about you marrying me ever since I was little!" Once she said this, I gazed into Winnie's eyes and smiled. "Awww you're so cute Winnie. You make me smile" This made her blush "I love you so much Dennis." I leaned in and kissed her furry cheek. This was my response, and she looked so happy. We were both so excited for the remaining days we have. Then, it is the big day! I can't wait!


	10. The Big Day

**The Wedding Day**

"And do you take, Winnie to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do" I said smiling putting her ring on her finger while gazing into those beautiful blue eyes or hers. I was wearing my neat suit, while she wore her beautiful pink dress with the same skull on it, just like her t-shirt. She was absolutely perfect!

"You may kiss the bride" I leaned in, as did she and our lips connected giving each other the biggest kiss ever! I was so happy, this was the best day of our life. But I know, with Winnie we will have many 'best days' while we are together. After we kissed, I held Winnie's paw, and we looked at everyone and smiled. Of course, my mom was crying while my dad was excited "That's my little man!" He shouted. I rolled my eyes, and laughed. Grandpa Vlad and Drac were waving at us, this was then I seen Drac hand over the 10 dollars that he owed grandpa Vald. I laughed to myself.

Winnie's parents were really happy. They haven't been told that she is pregnant yet, but I think they know because Winnie's belly has gotten really big now. It was plainly obvious. Eventually, Winnie's mom started to get all teary eyed, but she managed to calm herself down. It was then time for us to be dismissed, we didn't stay for long at the party though. Our plan was to find Winnie's old treehouse. As we made way for the way out of the Hotel we were stopped by Wayne and Wanda. They smiled at us.

"What's this I see sweety?" Wanda said, poking Winnie's belly and laughing. "Oh mom" Winnie said, rolling her eyes while folding her arms. "So come on... Tell us, is it what we think it is?" Wayne said with excitement. I nodded and so did Winnie "Yes I am dad. I am pregnant" Winnie said with joy in her voice. Wayne and Wanda smiled at us, they were really happy and excited just as I was. They hugged us both "My little loyal girl isn't so... Little anymore" Wayne said, laughing. Winnie nodded and giggled, "And pregnant, don't leave that part out dad" Wayne and Winnie both laughed.

"Our little girl has grown up, seems like it was just yesterday you were texting Dennis all night long. Times goes by fast" Wanda added, but she was right. I remember playing with Winnie when I was younger, and now she's my wife! And she is pregnant and I'm the dad! "Well, is it a boy or a girl?" Wayne added, Winnie and I looked at each other, as we didn't know.

"We don't know yet, we are thinking about leaving it as a surprise for when it is time for him or her to... Say hi to the world" I said, smiling. They were satisfied with my answer, it was a surprise for all of us. Not to mention, we still don't know if the Vampire bloodline will continue, or if the Werewolf bloodline will continue. I couldn't wait to find out! It was the biggest gift that me and Winnie had to wait for. "Well, I understand that you both want to go somewhere. We'll leave you to it, great party by the way" Wanda added while walking away with Wayne paw in paw.

"Thanks! And I'm glad you're enjoying the party!" I shouted. I then looked at Winnie, she was gazing into my eyes "I love you so much Dennis" Of course me being me, I leaned in and kissed her on her furry lips. "I love you too Winnie" We then finally went out to find the long lost treehouse that we haven't seen in 13 years.

After what felt like a life time of searching, we finally see a piece of wood sticking out of a over grown tree. There it was. Covered in moss, and leaves. "I see it! It's there! I see it!" I said, I felt like a 5 year old again looking for this old treehouse. Don't get me wrong, me and Winnie had fun looking for it. "Wow... Looks different from what I remember" Winnie remarked, it has changed a lot. It was all over grown, and really not recognizable. "Lets go, I'll help you up Winnie" I grabbed Winnie's paw, and gently helped her climb the treehouse. Despite her being pregnant, she still could handle herself fine.

We finally got to the top, and looked around for a bit. "Everything has been destroyed, well most of it anyway." Winnie added, and I nodded. "Yeah, but not everything has been destroyed." I smiled at her, and Winnie's ears popped up "What hasn't been destroyed?" She asked. I pointed to her old bed, and laughed. Winnie gave me the cutest look and laughed "We're not doing it here my Zing. There is nothing to keep us warm, nor do we have the privacy" We both laughed.

She was right, we couldn't do it. But visiting this place brought back so many memories, especially for Winnie. This was her secret hideout. Only herself and I was allowed to enter, which was awesome. Winnie felt her belly, and rubbed it. "I'm so happy to be with you Dennis" I didn't say anything, I pulled her in for a big hug and kissed her cheek. "Winnie, I love you more than anything. I'm so happy to be with you too" I kissed her again, but this time on her lips pushing my tongue into her mouth.

After I pulled away, she licked my cheek. I winked at her, but it was time for us to head back to the hotel "Time to go now Winnie, I guess we can salvage what is left from here later?" Winnie nodded "Yeah, I guess so. It will be good to actually get this all fixed for our kid." I smiled at Winnie "Of course we will. I can't wait!" I then started to help Winnie down, and afterwards finally heading back to the Hotel.

Today was a long day, and an exciting one at that. By the time we arrived at the Hotel, everyone was in bed. There was nothing left of the party, only trails of destruction from Winnie's younger brothers. Some things don't change I guess. We finally got to the bedroom and in paw. As soon as we got in the room we collapsed on Winnie's bed. "What a day" I said, exhausted. I then felt something travel down my leg, to my crotch. It was Winnie's paw, I sat up and looked at her. She was to busy looking at my bulge again "Now?" I said laughing, but I wanted her to say yes. And so did she.

Winnie squeezed my bulge and then looked at me "Yes. Remember what I said? Sex is suppose to be great while I'm pregnant" She then winked at me. I smiled, and kissed her cheek. Winnie wouldn't make a move, until I give her permission to do. I just laid back, which was the sign that she does have permission. I then felt her take down my trousers, and gently squeezing my bulge again. This was going to be another one of those nights...


	11. A little fun

_**Authors note: This chapter is purely sex! This will be the last chapter with sex. There may be some hints and stuff to it in future chapters but that is all. With that being said, please enjoy!**_

* * *

She continued to squeeze my bulge, finally taking off my boxer shorts. I was slightly erect, I then felt that same sensation rushing down my body as she licked my cock. They were long, lasting licks. This made my erection grow. I then felt her lick one last time, she then put my cock in her mouth and she sucked while bobbing her head up and down. It felt amazing, I found myself gripping the bed covers from time to time as she sucked. I slightly thrusted into her mouth a little, but then I froze remembering her sharp teeth.

I thrusted into her mouth slowly, she enjoyed it. My mind was blank from the pleasure, but time to time remembering her sharp teeth but those thoughts were pushed away from the feeling of her still sucking. I felt myself starting to cum, and I let Winnie know. But she didn't care, as I came into her mouth she swallowed all of it if not most of it. She licked it one more time, and pulled away. Winnie then took off her pink dress exposing her big belly. That's what got my attention at first.

I continued to stare at her belly, pussy and breasts. Winnie then brought her paws to her breasts and touched them "Do you like them my Zing?" I laughed, since she asked me this. But it was cute that she did "I do, they're perfect!" I said, smiling. She gently grabbed my hands with her paws, and placed my hands on her breasts. "I swear these have gotten bigger" I said feeling them "They have my Zing! I can't even fit into my favorite t-shirt anymore because of them" She said giggling.

I continued to feel them, and with a delicate motion, I started to travel down her body. I then felt my hand go around her big belly, I finally got to were I was looking for. I tickled the edges of her pussy, and without warning I put my finger into her. She moaned, and started breathing heavily as I inserted my finger in and out of her. Winnie gripped onto the bed sheets, despite her being pregnant she was still sensitive. I played with her breasts with my other hand, still inserting my finger in and out of her.

I then stopped, and pulled Winnie close to me. We looked into each other's eyes, and with this I turned her around and positioned her. I then gently grabbed Winnie's breasts as I inserted my cock into her pussy. Out of nowhere she howled, as I did this. I didn't know what to say since she did this, but it was somehow sexy?

I gently thrusted in and out of her pussy, making her breasts and belly bounce up and down. I then placed my hand on her belly, and started thrusting into her faster going deeper into her. I then felt myself starting to cum "Winnie, I'm about to cu-" It was too late, and I came into her. As I came into her she gave out one more howl, I then looked at her. She was beautiful "Where did the howling come from?" I said laughing. "Sorry, it just happened..." and she giggled.

I then pulled out of her, and she turned around and looked at me. I knew what this meant, she wants to keep going. "You want to keep going, don't you?" I said, smiling. She nodded, and without hesitation she went on top of me. I was still hard, and she positioned her butthole over my erection. I was not aware of this, as I was distracted from looking into her eyes. And then out of nowhere, I felt this rush of pleasure and she sat on my dick with it going into her butthole.

I felt great. Winnie started moaning as she bounced up and down on my dick, with one small gesture I flipped her off of me, and put her on her side. I lifted her left furry leg, and starting thrusting into her butthole. I kept pounding into her, but Winnie wanted me to keep going. I wasn't complaining, I did what I was told and kept pounding into her butthole. At this point, her butthole was swallowing my cock, her belly and breasts started bouncing as I thrusted into her faster going in deeper.

I then finally felt myself cum, letting it loose into her. I then pulled out, breathing heavily. I was seriously exhausted after all of the fun. Winnie kissed me "Did you have fun my Zing?" she asked. I nodded "It was amazing" Holding her close to me, feeling her fur against my skin. "Told you it would be" she said giggling, and she was right. I loved every second of it, and so did she.

After 30 minutes, we started talking about her being pregnant again. "I have actually thought of a name, for our kid if it is a 'he' and a Werewolf" I sat up and looked at her, thinking she might say a stupid name like last time. But she was serious "Lets hear it I said" excitedly. "I was thinking Warion?" She added. I liked the name, and nodded "That's a great name! Or, how does Weznor sound?" I asked. She smiled at me "That's another good name! We should make the decision when we find out if it is a boy or girl." Winnie added, and I agreed with her.

I then, pulled her closer to me and shut my eyes. We then both dazed of to sleep together hand in paw.


	12. The Big Reveal

**A week later**

I remember it, like it just happened yesterday. I remember waking up, and turning over seeing Winnie awake looking very uncomfortable. "What's wrong my Zing?" I said, with concern in my voice. She stared at me, and finally spoke "I- I think the baby is coming" It took a moment for my brain to process what she just said, but I sprang into action, and jumped out of bed and held her paw "Are sure Winnie?!" She nodded. At this, I knew what to do. I quickly put on some clothes, and helped Winnie out of bed, and guided her to the medical room.

"Need a little assistance here! She is about to give birth!" I shouted. The whole Hotel must have heard what I said, since Papa Drac came down with my mom and dad. Papa Drac snapped his fingers, and assistance was here right away. I let out a breath, I was nervous. It was like garlic was in my stomach burning me. Soon, the 'professional' arrived to help deliver our baby. Winnie was then placed on the table, with a soft pillow accompanied by her head to make her comfortable. Winnie didn't want anything else, she only wanted me to be at her side. Which I was.

I held onto her paw, as she breathed quickly also trying to pace her breaths. "Relax my Zing. I am here for you. Whatever happens, I will always be with you" I said. This seemed to calm her down a little, she gazed into my eyes and let off a faint smile "I love you so much Dennis, that was so sweet" I had my way of being charming, but I mean it when I say it. And she knows I mean it. I then felt Winnie's paw tighten around my hand, with tears coming out of her eyes as the pain started to settle as she was about to give birth. I tightened by grip around her paw "Come on Winnie, breath. You can do this!"

She continued to pace her breaths as she got ready to push. "Alright Winnie. Push! I know it hurts, but keep going! You're almost there" said the professional. While this was all going on, my mom and dad were in the lobby. They were anxious, I think everyone was including me. Papa Drac had a conversation with my dad wondering if the Vampire bloodline will continue, or the Werewolf bloodline will continue. They were about to find out soon enough.

Wayne and Wanda were finally alerted of what was going on, and came down to the lobby. They were really nervous for Winnie. But, it seemed they would constantly talk about what bloodline would continue. "Almost there! Keep going!" Said the professional. With one, final push, what we were waiting for finally arrived. I was then handed the baby wrapped in a silky smooth cloth. "It's a boy, and I am sure you will be happy with the result. Congratulations" The professional said once more, before taking his leave.

With that, I looked down seeing another pair of green eyes looking back at me. He had fur, it was wet. I carefully dried him off, and smiled. "Winnie... Looks like the Werewolf bloodline continues!" I said with excitement. Winnie smiled, looking very exhausted I carefully handed her our son. She gazed into his green eyes "He looks like you" She said, I blushed a little "He does, he's a werewolf version of me" I said giggling. Winnie laughed "He does though, he's so cute."

His fur looked identical to Winnie's, and he had some of my facial features despite of all the fur. He does look like me, and that made me very happy. "This leaves us with the decision, what should we name him?" I asked. Both of us spent the next 5 minutes trying to decide on a name, before finally coming to the conclusion that we both agreed upon. "Lets call him Weznor" Winnie said, and I nodded and smiled. "Weznor it is then." I then gently tickled Weznor's furry chin, before my parents and Winnie's parents walked in the room with Papa Drac following from behind.

"Awww he's so cute!" My mom said, rushing over to get a good look at him. Wayne and Wanda followed. "He looks just like you sweety" Wanda said to me, and I blushed again. "He does! Of course, he has his moms fur." Wayne said smiling at Winnie. She smiled back, still holding our son. "I'm so proud of you both Dennisovich!" Papa Drac smiled at us, and then looked at me "Let's hope he won't be like Winnie's brothers" Papa Drac said jokingly. I laughed.

My dad strolled over to look at Weznor "Wow, he does look like you Dennis" He said, holding onto my mom "I know right! He's so adorable" my mom added. My mom was right, he looked so cute. Especially in Winnie's arms. Weznor kept looking around, not knowing what was going on. But he eventually kept looking at me for some reason, I then saw a small paw point at me "I think he wants to see his dad" Winnie said giggling. I walked over, and gently picked him up holding him close to my face. Then, that same paw that was pointing at me was then placed on my cheek. Weznor started to lick my neck "Awww I think he likes his dad" I laughed "What can I say, I'm an natural with this daddy stuff" I said giggling.

Weznor knew I was his dad, which made it that much more adorable. Eventually everyone cleared away, leaving me, Winnie and Weznor alone. Winnie and I were talking for a bit with excitement as Weznor was asleep in her arms. He was so cute. "Well, I think it's time you had a little rest my Zing. I love you so much" Leaning in, and kissing her furry lips. I then gently kissed Weznor's furry forehead, leaving them both to have a snooze. I was so happy.

When I left the room, my parents were waiting for me and gave me a massive hug. "We're so proud of you!" They both said. I was incredibly happy. I'm a dad now, I thought to myself. I am going to be the best dad ever!


	13. Our Life and His is Just Beginning

**_Authors note: Sorry guys, the chapter is really short. You will find out why in the end of this chapter. Hope you enjoyed this story!_**

* * *

Another year had past. Weznor was now 1 years old. I couldn't believe it. Already he was running on all fours just like Winnie when were kids ourselves. He reminded me of her, I always seen my beautiful Zing in him. Everything he done, reminded me of Winnie. Sleeping, sneezing and occasionally when playing around with him. Hearing him laugh was just so cute, it made me smile everytime. Winnie always says that she reminded her of me. But, I didn't think so. "He does look like you Zing!" She said, Winnie said, giggling giving Weznor a toy. I smirked "Show me then" I said hesitating a little.

"Well for one, look at his cute little face. It does look like you... But just with fur" She said giggling. I giggled too, and picked Weznor up and held him close to me. "I guess I do, I can see it now" I said, inspecting his facial features. I stared for a little, and then it hit me. He did look like me a little. It was a mixture of him having his mothers features and mine." I was then shocked with what I heard.

"Da- Dad..." A little voice said. I looked down at Weznor, with amazement! As I looked down, I saw him lift his paw up wanting me to hold him closer. I did this, and then hearing that same little cute voice "D- Dad..." He said once more. "Hi Weznor, daddy is here" I said softly. "You were write about saying that you are a natural with this daddy stuff" Winnie said giggling walking close to me, and smiling. I nodded "See, I told you" and then I burst out laughing.

"Wait, I just realized that this is his first word ever spoken! He's only 1" Winnie said excitedly. I just burst out laughing "You just noticed?" and then burst out laughing again. Winnie nodded "I wonder when he will learn to say 'mom' he's growing up fast" She added, and I nodded. Time does go by fast, already he can practically talk and he can run just like Winnie back when she was younger. Before we will know it, he will be a teen going through what we did. "I know, before we know he will be a teen and also looking for a girlfriend" I said laughing, but I was sort of serious about it. Winnie sighed "Yup, just like us" adding in to what I said.

I reassured her "Don't worry my Zing, we done it. We will know what he is going to go through and we could try and help him. Don't worry about it" gently placing Weznor in his mom's arms. "You're right." Winnie said joyfully, she always made smile. Her attitude to everything was positive, even if she was negative there would always be a hint of a joke in what she says. I leaned in, and kissed her furry lips "I love you so much Winnie" She leaned in, and kissed me back.

"I can't wait to see him grow up, and you know what the best part is my Zing?" Winnie said. "What?" I responded with, she smiled at me "We get to see all of it!" She then carefully hugged me, holding our son in her arms. I smiled, feeling her soft fur press against me. I then pulled Winnie away, and looked at them both "I love you guys so much!"

Now, it was time for our son to have a childhood and have fun! If there is one thing that you learn having a kid, is that your life changes. And that change, is absolutely amazing

* * *

 ** _THE END_**

 ** _Authors note: Okay guys, don't worry this isn't the end. Well, technically it is. But only for Winnie and Dennis. Now, you pretty much might have guessed. Immortal Love will have a part 2, but now it will be focusing on Weznor. This chapter will be made today or tomorrow._**

 ** _Thanks guys/gals_**


End file.
